gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Start Dash
is a song by Japanese band spira・spica. It is the second ending to Gundam Build Divers. Tracklist # # # # Lyrics Romaji= sekaijuu no sora ga mitakute ki ga tsuitara kakedashite itan da massugu ni tada hashiru dake no koto ga konna ni muzukashii nante omoi mo shinakatta na aa soredemo boku no ashi wa mada mae ni susumitai to kutsuhimo musubun da dame da... maketa yoru no moyamoya wa nan da? tsuyoku naritai kyou no boku ni katsu tame sekaijuu no sora ga mitakute namida no tsubu wo gyutto gyutto nugutta senaka ni hane wa nakuttemo mirai no boku ga kitto matte iru kara susume koko kara yumemita basho made joushou kiryuu de sutaato dasshu kimeru yo kanashimi to yorokobi wa senaka awase shousha no ura ni wa kanarazu haisha mo irun darou aa soredemo boku no ude wa mada netsu wo tsukamitai to buzama ni mogakun da inochi kiseki no you ni dokudoku meguru yo ashita no tame ni kyou wo ikiteru wake janai boku dake no sora ga hoshikute hoshi furu yoru ni gyutto gyutto chikatta senaka ni hane wa nakuttemo mirai no boku ga kitto matte iru kara susume natsukashisa ga jama shitemo oshiyoseru yowamushi no boku wo nagitaose kimi no kotoba mune no naka itsumo wo mamori ni shite I won't cry sekaijuu no sora ga mitakute namida no tsubu wo gyutto gyutto nugutta dekoboko no boku de iin da mou atomodori suru ki wa nai kara saa! senaka ni hane wa nakuttemo mirai no boku ga kitto matte iru kara susume koko kara yumemita basho made joushou kiryuu de sutaato dasshu kimeru yo yuke! |-| Kanji= 世界中の空が見たくて 気がついたら駆け出していたんだ 真っ直ぐにただ走るだけのことが こんなに難しいなんて思いもしなかったな あぁそれでも　僕の足はまだ前に進みたいと 靴紐結ぶんだ ダメだ…　負けた夜のもやもやは何だ? 強くなりたい　今日の僕に勝つため 世界中の空が見たくて 涙の粒を　ぎゅっとぎゅっと　拭った 背中に羽はなくっても 未来の僕がきっと待っているから　進め ここから夢見た場所まで 上昇気流でスタートダッシュ決めるよ 悲しみと喜びは背中合わせ 勝者の裏には必ず敗者もいるんだろう あぁそれでも　僕の腕はまだ熱を掴みたいと 無様にもがくんだ いのち　奇跡のようにどくどく巡るよ 明日のために今日を生きてるわけじゃない 僕だけの空が欲しくて 星降る夜に　ぎゅっとぎゅっと　誓った 背中に羽はなくっても 未来の僕がきっと待っているから　進め 懐かしさが邪魔しても 押し寄せる弱虫の僕をなぎ倒せ 君の言葉　胸の中いつもお守りにして I won't cry 世界中の空が見たくて 涙の粒を　ぎゅっとぎゅっと　拭った 凸凹の僕でいいんだ もう後戻りする気はないから　さぁ! 背中に羽はなくっても 未来の僕がきっと待っているから　進め ここから夢見た場所まで 上昇気流でスタートダッシュ決めるよ　行け! |-| English= I want to see the sky around the world. I was a novice when I noticed. To just run straight. I never thought it would be so hard. Yeah, but my leg still wants to move forward. Tie the shoelaces. No good... What is the haze of the night you lost? I want to be strong to win today. I want to see the sky around the world I tightly wiped the tear of my tears. There are no feathers on the back. I'll be waiting for the future. From here to the place I dreamed of. Let's start with the rising air. Sadness and joy back to back. There must be losers behind the winners. Yeah, but my arm still wants to get hot. Clumsy is Kun. Life is gurgling like a miracle. I'm not living today for tomorrow. I just want the sky. I tightly swore at the night of the stars. There are no feathers on the back. I'll be waiting for the future. Even if nostalgia disturbs. Defeat the rushing coward me. Your words, always in my heart. I won't cry I want to see the sky around the world. I tightly wiped the tear of my tears. I'm fine with the bumps. I'm not going back anymore! There are no feathers on the back. I'll be waiting for the future. From here to the place I dreamed of. Let's start with the rising air. Go! Music Video Trivia * The fourth track of the limited edition CD features TV version of the song, instead of the instrumental. * The band also performed the opening Re:RISE for Gundam Build Divers Re:RISE. External links * Official site * スピラ・スピカ – Wikipedia (Japanese) Category:Endings